


The Throne Room

by ZoePolyOly



Series: Random original things I thought of and couldn't not write. [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Blood and Gore, F/F, I'm Bad At Summaries, Lesbian Character, Major Character Injury, Original Character Death(s), Short One Shot, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25025314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoePolyOly/pseuds/ZoePolyOly
Summary: Beatrice is a soon to be Queen in her kingdom with her beautiful Wife Edith beside her. But when her father finds out about the lesbian couple he is far from happy.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Random original things I thought of and couldn't not write. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812139
Kudos: 1





	The Throne Room

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't great but I just suddenly got inspired so I went with it. It isn't beta read or double checked so if there's any accidents im very sorry! But if you did click on this thank you! I hope you enjoy! <3

My sweet wife..  
The one whom I've loved since we were just babes. We were never supposed to be together. Her father must be rolling in his grave. two women in love has never been supported in this god forsaken kingdom. 

Just last month we finally wed eachother. Our friend, Charles, has been training to become the next Priest. I'm to be the next ruler over these crumbling stone walls.. and my sweet Edith was born to a bar maiden and my father's royal guard. Father never quite approved of us being so close but Mother found it endearing. Told him it made me more humble for when I'm ruler.

My mother had many miscarriages before and after I was born. It seemed father was cursed to never have any sons seeing as his mistress could only bear daughters as well.

Mother died a few years back.. the last thing she told me was to follow my heart.

"Marry her, Beatrice.. show them how beautiful it is to love someone so passionately."

Ever since then I've shown my wife how beautiful she is, and how much I love her. She's shown me the same affection.. I never believed she could possibly feel the same.

Today I had more training than usual. Meetings, court and tons of signing off on different proposals. One was for my hand in marriage. Prince Martin of Ciaa.. as if I'd agree to such a stuck up little prick.

I had special plans for tonight. Draw a warm bath for the stunning woman waiting in my chambers.. Pleasure her in ways a man could only dream of. Perhaps some wine to start off with.

But all was shattered the moment I stepped into a empty room. The sheets were ripped and strewn about, the rug was moved to the side and there was a small streak of blood near the door.

The chest beside the large bed was empty where I kept my blade.. Something threatened her.

My chest filled with unkempt rage at the thought of someone laying a hand on her. I threw the cups of wine I'd been holding onto the floor and watched the bright red liquid splatter onto the stone. 

With a sharp turn I marched down the hall into the room I knew they'd keep her. The Throne Room.

The doors slammed against the walls as I ripped them apart to find what they'd so rudely taken from me. There, bound tightly infront of my fathers throne, was my beautiful wife. Tears stained her tanned cheeks and her hair was matted from the rough handling of being dragged here.

Gagged with small cuts covering her frail body.. my eyes refused to leave hers. Her eyes looked into mine with a fear I'd never seen before, fear I'd promised her she'd never feel as long as I held her close.

She whimpered as a guard pushed her forward onto the cold ground beneath her. Her knees bruised from the force as a growl ripped from the confines of my throat.

"Ah! My dear! So glad you could make it.." father cheered as he mockingly smirked at me.  
"Care to explain why a kitchen whore was in your bed?"

My eyes cut through his like a warm blade to butter.  
"Care to explain why you have her bound and beaten before your feet?" I seeth menacingly.

"I knew you were in love with the bitch... the way your eyes sparkled at her when you were just a baby.. never should've let your mother keep her around." He sneered at the memory. His gloved hand came up to rub at his mouth in frustration.

"Let her go." I respond calmly, chest heaving as I hold back from slaughtering my own father infront of my mothers painting.

"No I don't believe that will be happening.. I'd like to keep her as a toy. Perhaps a way to control you?" He glanced at his head guard who nodded enthusiastically.

"Let her go and I'll do whatever you want.. but if you lay another hand on her I'll make sure your legacy dies here." 

His smile dropped at my threat, his entire life was dedicated to his legacy. Everything he did was to make sure he was remembered for centuries to come.

"That won't be an option, daughter."

His fingers snapped and three guards ran to grab my wrists tightly, the third held the back of my gown and hair to keep me fully trapped.

"Let her go!!" I snarl. Fury rushing through my veins as I watch my father stand, twirling the blade between his fingers as he walked to Edith.

He ripped the fabric from her mouth and held her head up by her hair.  
"Anything to say?" He snickered into her ear.  
Fresh tears spilled from her doe eyes as she stared into mine.

"Te amo usque in sempiternum, Lux mea" slipped from her quivering lips. A shuddering gasp left them as father lifted her head further with a deep growl of "thats enough from you" 

The knife shined in his grasp as he plunged it deep into the back of her throat, it stuck out of the front as blood spilled from her already red lips. She coughed on the liquid as her eyes stayed on me.

"No no- NO!!" I fell forward as the guards stopped me from running to her. My arms bent at unnatural and painful angles but I didn't pay it any mind. My heart shattered when I watched her fall forward as well. Her blood pooled around her in a depressing halo.

The hands finally let me go as I ran to her. I held her close to my chest as harsh sobs ripped from deep within my chest. 

"Parva stella..?" I held her head and stared into her eyes. They'd always been so bright and charming.. now they were dull, empty. Her brown had turned into a dark grey. The bright star that glimmered in the pool of chocolate heaven died along with her.. 

More burning tears poured from my eyes as a scream of agony filled the entire castle. It rattled the walls and pierced the ears of listeners. It echoed and bounced from wall to wall until it finally diminished into the forest surrounding us. Birds flew from tall trees and people covered their ears. 

My body felt like a empty shell of what I'd used to be. Nothing could fill the void anymore but her. The guards ripped her small body from my frigid arms and dragged her outside. I lay in the pool of her quickly cooling blood as my father softly steps into my view.

I look up at his stone face with one of my own.  
"You have ripped the life from inside me and you've taken everything I once loved. Your karma is fast approaching and I will watch your words turn to dust in your throat. You will never get rid of her."

He smirked, though his eyes held the tiniest amount of worry.  
He leaned down and held my chin between his fingers.  
"You will birth my grandchildren and I will live forever because of your womb. And you can't do anything about it.."  
I smiled.. grabbing the knife from between his loose grasp and plunging it deep into my abdomen.

"I just did."


End file.
